Train Wreck
by Yangchen
Summary: Kurt Hummel usa el subterráneo por las tardes, pero el trabajo lo obligó a tomar el tren a deshoras. Y la consecuencia de ese pequeño cambio de horario es un choque de trenes: inesperado y fuera de control. Y por más que trate de negarlo, su mundo se sacude.


**Train Wreck**

* * *

La estación del Centro Fulton aún no se veía desierta. Kurt Hummel apresuró el paso, temiendo no alcanzar el tren de la 1:48 am. Al llegar al andén lo encontró vació, esperó el servicio A de la Línea de la Octava Avenida sólo algunos minutos. Su destino, después de la extenuante jornada laboral de aquel día, era su departamento en la calle 110.

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana, y lo que más quería era llegar a su confortable cama, recuperar las horas de sueño que la interminable semana le había robado y si era posible, no regresar a la oficina hasta que todo el alboroto por las nuevas colecciones se terminara. Se acercaban las más grandes pasarelas internacionales, y la cantidad de trabajo era casi imposible de manejar. El tren llegó con un traqueteo mientras el Hummel reprimía un bostezo.

Mientras se instalaba en el asiento más cercano a la puerta, una serie de sonidos ininteligibles llenaron vagón. Gracias a sus más diez años de trato diario con el 'idioma conductor', pudo comprender que el tren tardaría algunos minutos más en reanudar la marcha. Maldijo mentalmente al conductor y al mantenimiento de vías.

Normalmente, después del trabajo, salía a disfrutar un rato de la vida nocturna que Nueva York ofrecía, pero aquella noche, las extenuantes horas (en éste punto bien pudieron ser días) extras habían acabado con su humor. Había pasado 6 horas en la oficina, otras 6 horas en una sola sesión de fotos, después otra sesión de fotos y finalmente, perdió la cuenta del tiempo cuando su jefa y él hicieron la revisión del material… Y eso sólo en las últimas 24 horas.

Suspiró cuando, después de algunos minutos, las puertas se cerraron y el tren al fin se puso en marcha. Se concentró en su lugar feliz, la promesa, de que en sólo algunos meses recibiría el tan ansiado ascenso. Sólo unos meses más y al fin sería el jefe del departamento de contenidos de la revista de modas más exitosa de Nueva York, lo que había ansiado desde que había empezado su internado hacía casi 13 años.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la estación de la 4a Oeste. Aún faltaba bastante para llegar a su parada. El transporte comenzaba a ganar pasajeros trasnochadores, un hombre se sentó al otro lado del pasillo, frente a él.

El tren continuó su ruta sin mayores retrasos y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando al llegar a la estación de la calle 42, notó grandes carteles anunciando la más reciente puesta en escena de Broadway, un extrañísimo revival de "The Devil Wears Prada" Con todo y Rachel Berry en el papel de Emily.

Consideraba que aquella novela, convertida en película y ahora tornada musical, era casi su historia; con la sutil diferencia de que él había elegido el trabajo sobre el guapo novio. El departamento, pequeño pero perfecto, con vista a Central Park, vamos, el sueño de cualquier neoyorkino, pero vacío al final de cuentas y la enorme colección de postales (y ropa) de Paris, Milán, Cartagena, y Harajuku lo demostraban. Ni siquiera el gato lo esperaba, seguramente el malvado felino ya paseaba por los callejones del barrio sin preocuparse por su humano.

Dejó de pensar en su deprimente vida personal y se concentró en su fabulosa y soñada vida laboral mientras el tren llegaba a la estación de la calle 59. Se sumergió en las profundidades de El Libro, la versión preliminar de la siguiente edición de la revista "Rougues" y comenzó a hacer las correcciones aquí y allá que su jefa inmediata había ordenado, para que fuera aprobada por la mismísima jefa de edición a primera hora.

En eso estaba concentrado hasta que una mirada insistente lo distrajo. El tren ya avanzaba hacía la estación de la calle 72 cuando la luz tintineo y finalmente se apagó. Se atrevió a espiar a quien lo observaba. Era el hombre que se había sentado frente a él unas cuantas estaciones atrás.

Notó los anchos hombros, la camisa ajustada en los bíceps y pectorales, el portafolios entre las rodillas. La luz volvió, y entonces pudo observar la fuerte mandíbula, el peinado discreto, el lunar en la mejilla... Azul profundo se encontró con avellana, y Kurt tuvo que apartar la mirada.

Algo se removió en su interior, un sentimiento enterrado bajo los escombros del tiempo… de otros amores… de la vida misma. Tragó fuerte y el corazón aceleró su ritmo, pero no pudo encontrar en su memoria el nombre de aquel rostro. No se atrevió a mirar de nuevo. Para cuando llegaron a la estación de la calle 81, las lágrimas le picaban los ojos. La puerta se cerró y el tren continuó su marcha.

Mientras el transporte enfilaba a la siguiente estación, Kurt trató con todas sus fuerzas recordar el nombre, de ubicarlo en su pasado, un destello rojo fue todo lo que vino a su memoria. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que el hombre se levantó, él clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Repentinamente, cuando ya habían alcanzado la estación de la calle 86, el Hummel sintió el calor de unos dedos posarse en su barbilla, segundos después una gran mano envolvió su mejilla. La caricia envió escalofríos por su espina, y finalmente levantó la mirada. Había motas de verde mezcladas con el avellana.

–Kurt… –El hombre susurró, y el iris de esos ojos tan familiares desapareció casi por completo.– estás más _bonito_ que nunca. –El desconocido soltó su agarre y salió del tren justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Por la ventana, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, atestiguó como aquel hombre subía la escalera que daba a la calle, llevaba una bata blanca balanceándose sobre un hombro y una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

No supo cuando empezó, pero de pronto se encontró así, con las lágrimas cayendo copiosamente por sus mejillas, con el corazón en un puño.

Un nombre que se escapó de entre sus labios lentamente, como si se resistiera a ser pronunciado ante el temor de olvidarle de nuevo:

–David.

Y en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de que si fue amor.

* * *

Oh glob... Investigue para encontrar el escenario apropiado en NYC… El metro en esa ciudad es, para mi, extremadamente complicado. Demasiadas líneas y a su vez rutas e interconexiones, lo que es perfecto porque este encuentro tiene que ser sólo de una vez. Dado que nunca he estado en NY, no se que tan certero sea esto de los trenes y las calles, así que me disculpo si algo no es correcto.

Lo siguiente es mi headcanon. Dave vive en el 50 Carmine Street, del barrio conocido como "The Village. Oficialmente, se llama Greenwich Village, por eso sube al tren en West Fourth Street - Washington Square, que es la estación que se encuentra en los alrededores. Baja en la Calle 86 porque trabaja en un hospital del Upper West Side, y sí, es médico, tal vez un psiquiatra o psicólogo al que le toco guardia. Es el Sloan de su hospital, lo que hace a Kurt una Lexie Gray (demasiado Gray's Anatomy, para mí este verano, lo siento).

Kurt subió al tren en el Fulton Centre, en este momento está en construcción y creo que es la estación más cercana al Word Trade Center (o lo que eran las Torres Gemelas), por ahora se llama Broadway-Calle Nassau según la wikipedia en español y supongo que para el 2025, ya estará terminado. Estaba en el distrito financiero porque la sesión de fotos fue ahí, pero por lo regular nunca va tan al sur de Manhattan, su jefa vive en Chelsea y las oficinas de la revista están más cerca Times Square.

Si no tienen idea de lo que hablo, busquen la entrada de la wikipedia que habla de "La Linea de la Octava Avenida". Ahí viene una especie mapa de la línea con los nombres de los barrios y los nombres de las estaciones. Si quieren ver dónde imagino que vive Kurt, busquen en google maps el 222 west 110th Street.

Y Harajaku es la siguiente capital de la moda, seguro... al menos en 2025. Para ese año, la revista "Rougues" desplazo a la Vogue como la revista número uno en cuestiones de moda. Y si, me estoy inventando todo, no se como es el proceso de publicación de una revista, ni tampoco se si hay alguna revista que se llame como la revista de Kurt.

Y ya por último, aquí la palabra clave fue _bonito_, es la traducción de _fancy_ que más me gusta y la que usa la maravillosa acm2099.


End file.
